The Days that You Live for
by Regularamanda
Summary: A series of unrelated Sam and Jack stories. Sam and Jack. UST.


_Author's Note- Sorry for the really long author's note but I have to explain some things. This 'story' is part of a challenge in the community 'fanfic100' on Live Journal, where you get 100 prompts and you have to write 100 different stories. They can be drabbles, ficlets or fics. I'm doing Sam and Jack. So most of the fics that I post for that challenge will also be posted here. I'll put the summary and the prompt for each chapter in an Author's Note. If the ratings change I'll let you know for that chapter. Most of these will probably be Sam and Jack UST /humor/ fluff fics. I'm also doing another challenge, for a community called 'lover100' and again for Sam and Jack. You can find those in the story 'Look Towards the Future'. I have these marked as Complete because they're all stand alone. If you're interested the link to my Live Journal is under my website in my info._

_Prompt for this is 'Lightening'. She needed him. Tag to 'Desperate Measures'. Sam and Jack UST. Angst. Fluff._

**Lightning**

Major Samantha Carter jumped up in bed at the sound outside. Her heart beat in her chest at what seemed like a million times a second. She searched her room desperately for the cause of the sound. Her taunt nerves slowly relaxed as she realized it was just the thunder that had awaken her.

Sam took a deep breath and pulled her legs out from beneath the covers and sat on the side of her bed.

She closed her eyes to block out the disturbing images of the nightmare that she had been in the middle of. It had seemed so real.

It was the same nightmare the past three nights. They were after her again. She would be alone in one place or another. The SGC, her house or her car. And suddenly they would grab her and take her once more.

Except those times SG-1 never made it in time.

Sam wrapped her arms around her middle. She was safe.

Lightning flashed outside illuminating the dark room, making her all the more aware of the shadows.

Sam quickly picks up the phone. He told her that if she ever needed him all she had to do was call. Taking a deep breath she dialed the phone. It rang twice and she automatically knew it was a bad idea. It's one in the morning and he was probably asleep.

"O'Neill." The sleepy voice said on the end of the line.

She swallowed nervously before taking a deep breath and saying a soft "Hi sir."

"Carter." Jack said. "Everything okay?"

Sam doesn't miss the worry in his voice.

"Yes….no…I'm sorry sir I shouldn't have called."

"It's okay. Something bothering you?" He asked softly.

No, she silently thinks, not as long as I'm talking to you. But she doesn't say that because those Air Force regulations are as big as the knot in the pit of her stomach.

"I can't sleep. I thought I heard something but it was the storm. I've been having nightmares ever since…" She stopped when she realized she was babbling.

"I'll be there in twenty, Carter." Jack said softly before hanging up the phone.

*****

He made it in fifteen and Sam watched as he quickly walked to her door in the pouring rain.

She walked to the door and opened it.

"Hey Carter." He said as he walked in.

"I'm sorry I woke you." She said softly.

Jack grinned at her and that last amount of fear that she had slowly faded away. "Anytime…day or night….come Hell or high water…"

Sam smiles back at him. "You've got the high water part right sir."

"Well I've got to make sure my 2IC is in tip top shape."

There's a million different things that run through her mind but that last sentence effectively halts them. He was just looking out for a member of his team. That he came at one in the morning meant nothing. He'd do that for Daniel or Teal'c probably even Siler.

"I'm sorry." He whispered suddenly.

Sam shoot him a confused look. He had nothing to apologize for.

"Colonel?"

"That we didn't know you were missing for over 48 hours. Anything could have happened…if we had been late…" Jack trailed off.

There's that thing that's between them. It's been there a year and nothings ever changed. If anything they've pulled away from each other more. Always remaining professional. Always remaining sir and Carter. But even with that distance and separation they put between themselves they still keep feeling those same feelings.

"You got there in time." Sam said softly.

He nodded his head.

Clearing his throat he asked "You're having nightmares?"

"I haven't really been able to fall asleep sir. When I do though I keep having the same dream…it never ends well." She said swallowing nervously.

"Carter…" He said hesitantly.

Her eyes meet his and in an instant she's engulfed in his arms. Her arms creep into his wet leather jacket and go around his waist. For a second she took a deep breath and laid her head against his chest. She was getting soaked and she could care less.

His hand ran though her hair.

"Thank you sir." She said softly.

"Anytime." Jack whispered into her hair, causing a shiver to run though her.

She pulled back slight from him. This probably wasn't the best situation to be in. To have her CO alone in the middle of the night at her house.

He must have seen her concern because he immediately pulled away from her.

"I guess I should go…" Jack said

He walked back to the door and Sam was instantly aware of something.

"You're going to sleep in your truck in my driveway aren't you?" She said knowing full well his answer.

"You betcha." Jack said with a grin.

Sam watched him walk out her door and after making sure the door was locked went back up to her bedroom.

He was watching out for her, at least for tonight. And she knew that nothing would happen to her, not as long as he was watching. That thought caused her to fall asleep with a smile on her lips and the assurance that everything would be okay.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's Note- Little side note in Lost City when Sam comes to his door, she tells him she can't sleep. He said she should have called. So I think that if she needed him that she would have called. Thanks for reading and if you liked it let me know._


End file.
